Heart of Innocence
by Giancarla
Summary: Mysterious dreams...Mysterious man...A man flowing into Serena's dreams. A lover, a friend, a protector, a prince...Memories of a past unclear is hidden behind the mists...


Hi there everyone! Now, I know that I haven't   
posted any of my other stories up yet, but they're   
coming! In the meantime, here's a little something   
to tide you over until they get here. Oh! And read   
my "Read-Me"s! They'll offer some explainations.  
  
This story was inspired from dreams that I've been   
having for a few years now, so this could be   
considered a true story. As usual, this is a songfic.   
Hope you guys enjoy it!   
  
It'll be better if you guys listen to the song while   
reading the story. The song is simply beautiful.  
E-mail me: Callista_Matthews@sailormoon.com  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, the song   
"Heart of Innocence" is not mine either, they're by   
Naoko-chan and Jessica Simpson, respectively.  
  
*~*~*~*Means Dream Sequence*~*~*~*  
~.~.~.~Means Song~.~.~.~  
  
  
"Heart of Innocence"  
By: Callista Matthews  
Rated: G  
E-mail: Callista Matthews@sailormoon.com  
  
The mists surrounded her. Enveloping her   
with its strange warmth. A shadow appeared within   
the protective cover of the mists. It whispered   
to her.  
  
"Serenity..."  
  
Serena bolted up from her bed, the full   
moon shining her features. She panted heavily,   
the dream taxing on her emotional and physical   
energy. Running a hand through her goldern locks,   
she brought her eyes to the light that was illuminating   
her features.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked her guardian. Her   
dream lover. Her own knight in shining armor. "Why  
do you keep returning in my dreams?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Dream Sequence*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was sitting on a bench, surrounded by  
the mists again. There was only white surrounding her.  
No trees, grass, or anything much. Just pure white.  
Serena looked down on herself and gasped in shock.   
  
A body-hugging dress with gold sequencing  
graced her body. She smoothed her hand over the fabric  
and felt only cool silk. She reached her hair and at   
first, didn't notice anything amiss. Just as she was   
about to bring her hand down, her hand caught on something   
resting on her hair between the odangoes. She carefully  
felt the material and deducted that it was a metal. A  
heavy metal at that. She felt smooth stones embedded  
within what seemed like a crown.  
  
"Serenity...you're here..."  
  
Strong, muscular arms embraced her, cherishing   
her lithe body with their loving strength. Serena closed  
her eyes in ellation. 'Your arms are pure heaven.' She  
thought, bliss saturating her senses.  
  
She drew her hands over the arms that were   
covering her, protecting her. She used her hands to  
trace the muscles, cherishing the love that simple  
embrace gave her.  
  
She carefully, slowly, turned around. She was  
afraid that too sudden a movement will prove this   
heaven was only a mirage. She turned in the hug and   
came face to shoulder of the man holding her. She   
gently started to gaze upon his face...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*End Dream Sequence*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why do I keep having this dream over and  
over again? Why can he show me his face?" Serena   
exasperatedly whispered to herself. "Why can't I   
see you?"  
  
~.~.~.~Sometimes I wake up in the dark night. And in   
my mind there's a picture of you. I know someday   
this dream will come alive. So for now, your shadow   
will do. I've never seen your face, but I know you're   
in my heart...~.~.~.~  
  
Serena laid back down on her bed, hoping that  
she'll have the opportunity to see him again. She   
wondered why he came to her at certain times. He was   
always there, always there when she needed some the  
most. Whenever she went to sleep distressed, irated,   
or even lonesome, he was there. Always there to   
lift her spirits and make her feel better about herself  
and living life.   
  
~.~.~.~Maybe someday, some place, I'll hold you in   
my arms~.~.~.~  
  
'Come for me soon...So I don't have to be lonely  
anymore.'  
  
~.~.~.~I have a gift for you. Something I've held on   
to, waiting for your sweet caress. No ribbon has been   
untied. From all that I hold inside. And only you will   
posess, this heart of innocence~.~.~.~  
  
She couldn't go back to sleep. Counting sheep   
didn't help at all. Serena was getting impatient again.  
Her curiosity was getting the better of her. 'I have to  
go to sleep. I can't see him anywhere else.' She tossed  
and turned. She finally gave up and decided to probe her  
memories of the dreams instead.  
  
~.~.~.~I lay my head down on a pillow of white. Here   
in the dark, I am cradled in peace. No loss from   
yesterday to haunt me at night. No tears to dry, no sad memories. There's a heart to hold, and I will safely   
keep. The strength that's in my soul until you come to   
me~.~.~.~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Dream Sequence 2*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Please, tell me who you are!" She begged the   
dark figure. "I need to know!"  
  
"At the moment, I can't, my love. Destiny prevents  
me from revealing to you my identity. Be patient, love.  
Time will soon come to show you." Serena could only discern  
the man's clothes. Armor with silver plating adorned his  
body. His face, however, was shrouded from her. Concealing  
his features.  
  
Tears trickled down her face. "Why? I don't   
understand. Why do you keep coming to me?"  
  
"Simple, princess. You need me. I love you and   
I'm here when you need me." The man reached out a hand  
to her and Serena desperately wanted to make contact.  
  
"I need to see your face. I know you're in my  
heart. I want to hold you in my arms, please!" She   
tenderly clasped his hand in hers.  
  
The man looked uncertain, tilting his head to   
the side as if contemplating her request. Hesitantly,   
he nodded. "Alright. You'll see my face for a brief   
moment. But when you wake up, you will remember   
nothing. Nothing of my face, nothing of my identity.  
This memory will be buried, and buried deep inside  
your mind until the right time comes." And with that,   
he stepped into the light.  
  
~.~.~.~I have a gift for you. Something I've held on   
to, waiting for your sweet caress. No ribbon has been   
untied. From all that I hold inside. And only you will   
posess, this heart of innocence~.~.~.~  
  
Serena gasped in delight as the man she'd been  
waiting for her whole life revealed his beloved face  
to her. Midnight black hair adorned his head with an  
adorable rougish lock refused to go with the rest.   
Soulful blue eyes stared into her soul.  
  
"You look familar...Wait, you've never told  
me your name!"  
  
"Well, since you'll forget my face and a  
majority of this dream anyway, I guess it wouldn't  
harm the Timeline." With that, he strode to Serena,  
bending so that his mouth was mere centimeters to her  
ear. Serena felt the warm breeze of his breath as he   
whispered,   
  
"Endymion..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*End Dream Sequence 2*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her eyes drifted open ever so softly.   
Remnants of the dream retreating to the inner  
recesses of her subconscious. It felt like a  
soft but strong mist was was blocking her memory  
of her dreams.  
  
She turned her head to stare at the stars,   
about to pale away as the sun's rays were drawing   
ever so near.  
  
She directed her thoughts to the stars.  
'I know you're out there somewhere. I just know it.  
Your face is...it's so near! I know I saw it, but  
why can't I remember it! Please, come for me soon.'  
  
~.~.~.~Every night I make a wish before I fall asleep.   
That destiny will take your hand, and lead you to   
me, ohh~.~.~.~  
  
She whispered, "I'll be waiting..."  
  
~.~.~.~I have a gift for you. Something I've held on   
to, waiting for your sweet caress. No ribbon has been   
untied. From all that I hold inside. And only you will   
posess, this heart of innocence~.~.~.~  
  
~~~The End~~~  
  
This story was inspired by actual dreams that I've been  
having. This man comes to me whenever I feel bad and feel  
other strong emotions. I can feel him, but I can't see   
his face. I'd like to think that Fate is concealing his  
identity from me on purpose until it's time for me to   
seek him out. Tell me what you think! If you're reading  
this from Fanfiction.net, review me! If you're reading  
this from Moonromance.com, e-mail me! Until next time!  
  
Callista Matthews *Moonchick*  



End file.
